Nora Hildegard
Nora Hildegard była jedną z czarownic, które należały do Heretyków oraz byłą przyjaciółką Lillian Salvatore przez którą została przemieniona w Wampira. Była uwięziona w wymiarze roku 1903 z Lillian Salvatore, Beau, Malcolm, Valerie, Mary Louise i Oscarem. Przez 133 lat była w związku z Mary Louise. W odcinku ''Days of Future Past'''' w raz z swoją ukochaną, popełnia samobójstwo niszcząc Kamień Feniks. Historia Historia Nora nie jest dobrze znana. Była członkiem sabatu Gemini, lecz została wyrzucona, bo nie posiadała własnej mocy. Jej rodzina chciała ją zabić, jednak Malcolm dopilnował, by tego nie zrobili. 1903 W Anglii Nora, Mary Louise, Julian i Beau zostają zaatakowani przez łowczynie wampirów Rayne Cruz. Beau zostaje rany, Julian zabity a jego dusza zostaje uwięziona w Kamieniu Feniksa. Nora wraz z heretykami płynie statkiem do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Lily znalazła umierającego Lorenzo, którego przemieniła w wampira. Jednak przed dopłynięciem do portu heretycy zabili każdego na statku. Przy porcie heretycy zmierzyli się z Sabatem Bliźniąt , którzy uwięzili ich w wymiarze 1903 roku. 1903-2013 Po spędzeniu wielu lat w więziennym świecie, heretykom zaczęła się kończyć krew, więc mieszańcy postanowili, że podarują całą krew Lily, a oni sami skazują się na wysuszenie z krwi. Po powrocie z wymiaru więziennego, heretycy dokonują rzezi. Są w pełni poświęceni Lily. Wygląd zewnętrzny leftNora była piękną i atrakcyjną młodą dziewczyną. Miała długie brązowe włosy, zielone "kocie" oczy, pełne usta i bladą skórę. Była również wysoka i szczupła. Miała około 150 lat, ale wyglądała na około dwadzieścia. Często ubierała się bardzo stylowo i kobieco w komplecie z odpowiednio dobraną biżuterią np. naszyjniki lub wisiorki, długie lub małe kolczyki i bransoletki. Często ubrania były w kolorach ciemnych, białych i szarych. Najczęściej nosiła buty na niskim/płaskim obcasie a do tego nosiła ciemne długie lub krótkie dżinsy, czasem można było zauważyć Norę w krótkich spódniczkach lub sukienkach. Zawsze miała kręcone włosy, które zazwyczaj były rozpuszczone. Można było zauważyć, że w wcześniejszych latach włosy miała upięte a w nich różne ozdoby. Osobowość frame|Nora robi sobie selfie z ofiarą.Nora została przemieniona w przełomie lat 20, gdy była w związku z Mary Louise. Ze względu na zasady w tamtej epoce musiały utrzymywać to w tajemnicy przez wszystkie lata, gdy były uwięzione. Dopiero w XXI w. ich związek został w pełni zaakceptowany. Nora bardzo szybko dostosowuje się w obecnych czasach, ale Mary Louise wręcz przeciwnie. Panna Hilegard ma zamiłowanie do próbowania nowych rzeczy, pomagania dzieciom. Okazuje więcej serca niż inni heretycy. Jednak przez to, że ma cząstkę wampiryzmu musi żywić się krwią, więc zabija ludzi lub używa swoich sił, gdy czuje zagrożenie. Pamiętniki Wampirów Sezon 7 Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Mary Louise, ubrana w białą sukienkę wykonaną z koronki, która rozszerza się ku dołowi. Jej kreacja nie podoba się Norze, która w niezbyt delikatny sposób pyta ją, czy ma zamiar witać goście w takim stroju. Mary jest wyraźnie zmieszana i gdy uzyskać odpowiedź, co jest nie tak z jej wyglądem, Julian zabiera głos. Komplementuje ją, po czym wraz z Norą wychodzi. Następnie heretyczka jest widziana, kiedy oficjalnie wita przybyłego Matta. Oschle przypomina, że przeszli na "ty" odkąd prawie nie wysuszyła go z krwi. Donovan nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego grupa potężnych wampirów siedzi w pustym mieście bez dostępu do pożywienia. Nagle pojawia się Mary Louise, która pyta, o czym właściwie rozmawiają, na co jej partnerka odpowiada, iż komisarz ma ich dość. Matt tłumaczy, że chce jedynie odzyskać miasto zanim znowu ktoś zginie. Heretyczka nawiązuje do obecności wszystkich ludzi w domu – ciągle żyją. Ma to być gwarancją ich nowego startu i sojuszu. Mary dodaje, iż taki stan rzeczy obowiązuje co najmniej do deseru, co wprawia Donovana w szok i zdegustowany odwraca wzrok. Nora beszta dziewczynę, po czym odchodzi wraz z mężczyzną, aby mógł poznać innych. Później, podczas uroczystej przemowy Lily, wznosi toast. Kiedy przechadza się po domu, napotyka Mary Louise. Kobieta przebojowym krokiem zmierza w jej stronę. Nora zauważa, iż się przebrała, po czym dodaje, że wygląda jak Scarlet Johannson, jednak nie może dokończyć zdania, ponieważ partnerką namiętnie ją całuje. Wymieniają uśmiechy i razem wychodzą. W Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Nora wraz z Mary Louise smaży naleśniki w kuchni. Gdy przypala jednego, Julian żartobliwie zakazuje jej robienia kolejnych i uderza ją bluzką. Heretyczka broni się, odpowiadając, że to on chciał, aby czekolada się rozpuściła. Wszyscy się śmieją, a atmosfera jest bardzo radosna. Głos zabiera Mary, która dodaje, iż nie prosił, aby spowodowała pożar i ich pozabijała, co wywołuje kolejną salwę śmiechu. Kobiety krótko się całują. W pomieszczeniu pojawia się Lily. Pyta zebranych jak się bawią, po czym z jakiej okazji ta uczta. Dobry nastrój ustaje. Okazuje się, że Salvatore zapomniała o 133 rocznicy związku swoich podopiecznych. Julian postanawia jak zwykle ratować sytuację. Mówi, że pamiętała i to była jej inicjatywa, żeby zorganizować dziś przyjęcie z tej okazji. Wampir uspokaja je i odpowiada, że zdecydowanie ich nie doceniają, po czym obejmuje ukochaną i dodaje, iż czeka je niespodzianka. Lily z wymuszonym uśmiechem stara się wyglądać naturalnie i potakuje. Później Julian wprowadza Mary Lou i Norę na przyjęcie. Obie mają zasłonięte oczy chustkami i nie mogą się doczekać. Zdejmuje im opaski. Ich oczom ukazuje się wielka sala wypełniona po brzegi ludźmi. Wybucha srebrne konfetti i rozbrzmiewa wesoła muzyka. Wszyscy klaszczą i wznoszą toast. Julian uśmiecha się i wchodzi w tłum, a kobiety wędrują po pomieszczeniu trzymając się za ręce. Ich opiekun odpowiada, że mogą być kimkolwiek zechcą, żeby byli – przyjaciółmi, jedzeniem – ponieważ zauroczył ich, aby spełniali ich wszystkie życzenia. Dziewczyny chcą wiedzieć, skąd miał tylu ludzi. Wampir mówi, iż zbierał ich specjalnie na tą okazję. Sceptyczna Mary Louise uważa, że Lily nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła, jednak on odpowiada, iż to w końcu ich rocznica. Następnie wgryza się w szyję kelnerki. W tej samej chwili wchodzi Lillian, wstrząśnięta tym widokiem. Gdy zaczyna robić partnerowi wyrzuty, zdegustowana Nora zakłada rękę na rękę i odchodzi, mówiąc, iż nie umie się bawić i znowu wszystko zepsuje. Słysząc to, wampirzyca przypomina sobie, że musi przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę, więc ratuje sytuację – dodaje, iż w tym wypadku mogą zrobić wyjątek. W końcu to wyjątkowe święto. Zadowolona Nora uśmiecha się i wraz ze swoją dziewczyną wgryzają się w szyję jakiegoś chłopaka. Później na zewnątrz Salvatore po darowuje heretyczce tomik poezji sir Waltera Raleigha, który ma dla niej symboliczne znaczenie, ponieważ gdy byli w więziennym wymiarze, ciągle czytała jeden jego wiersz. Dziewczyna jest wzruszona podarkiem. Kiedy dziękuje swojej opiekunce, pojawia się Julian. Zasłania swojej ukochanej oczy i każe jej zgadnąć kto to. Nora zostawia ich samych, niechcący przeszkadzać im w czułościach. Następnie znajduje Mary, stojącą na ozdobionej girlandami i lampionami przystani. Jest pod wrażeniem dekoracji i chwali swoją partnerkę. Pokazuje jej prezent od pani Salvatore. Zaczyna czytać wiersz, lecz nagle Mary Louise wyciąga pudełko zza pleców. Otwiera je i jej oczom ukazuje się przepiękny pierścionek wysadzany diamentami. Nora jest zszokowana i spogląda na swoją dziewczynę. Szczęśliwe kobiety całują się, po czym Mary Lou wsuwa ukochanej pierścionek na palec. Magiczna chwila zostaje przerwana, kiedy pojawia się Valerie. Gratuluje im oraz, lekceważąc wzburzenie jednej z nich, dodaje, iż muszą porozmawiać. Później znajdują się w ustronnym miejscu, dyskutując na temat nieproszonego gościa, jakim jest ich była "siostra". Mary jest zbulwersowana i uważa, że nawet gdy mają z Norą dla siebie jedną noc w roku, ona nie może się powstrzymać, aby nie skupić uwagi na sobie. Heretyczka wyjaśnia, iż nie chodzi o nią, ale o ich rodzinę, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Lillian. Na miejscu są wszyscy oprócz Juliana, co wywołuje pytania o jego nieobecność. Wampirzyca tłumaczy, że nie dołączy do nich. Valerie zaczyna przedstawiać im swoją historię o tym, jak przez partnera Lily straciła swoje dziecko. Jej opowieść budzi zastrzeżenia ze strony Mary Louise. Nie rozumie, co miałby na tym zyskać, na co odpowiada jej Lily. Wyjawia, że ją samą, ponieważ gdyby wiedziała o swoim wnuku, nigdy nie wyjechałaby do Europy. Następnie była miłość Stefana dodaje, iż Julian, widząc jej moc, chciał jej jeszcze więcej. Co za tym idzie, nie są oni jego rodziną, a jedynie armią. Zmieszana i wstrząśnięta jednocześnie Nora pyta swoją "matkę" czy to prawda. Gdy ta potwierdza i mówi, że dlatego go opuszcza, Beau przechodzi na ich stronę i przytula pokrzywdzoną. Nora idzie w jego ślady, lecz Mary nie rusza się z miejsca. Po chwili wahania i za zachętą swojej narzeczonej dołącza do nich. Wszyscy stoją i obserwują, jak Lillian siada na krześle, trzymając Beau za rękę. Przygotowuje się do ran, jakie zaraz odniesie w wyniku połączenia z Julianem. }} Relacje |-|Partnerki= Mary Louise Mary Luise jest partnerką Nory od 133 lat. Były ze sobą w wcześniejszych wiekach i były wyrzutkami swojego sabatu, ponieważ nie posiadały własnej mocy ich miłość była uważana za zakazaną. Mimo to ich relacja nadal trwa. W 1903 wraz z innymi Haretykami i Lillian Salvatore zastały uwięzione w więziennym wymiarze. Gdy Heretycy zostają uwolnieni z więziennego wymiaru miłość Mary postanawia oświadczyć się Norze, dziewczyna zgadza się. Ich związek zostaje wystawiony na próbę gdy Heretycy dowiadują się o tajemnicy Valerie Tulle. Nora postanawia przejść na stronę Lily niestety Mary wybiera stronę Juliana. Po wyborze ukochanej Nora postanawia zerwać zaręczyny i skończyć związek. W odcinku Postcards from the Edge kobiety wraz z Bonnie szukają łowczyni wampirów. Podczas poszukiwań Nora stara się by Mary była zazdrosna o nią i Bonnie, i też się dzieje. Po poszukiwaniach Mary pyta się swojej byłej dziewczyny czy podoba jej jej się Bonnie. Mary także przeprasza ją za to, że wybrała Juliana. A gdyby mogła cofnąć czas na pewno by ją wybrała. W Moonlight on the Bayou heretyczki zaczynają od nowa z bycia razem. |-|Inni= Bonnie Bennett Wystąpienia Sezon 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Days of Future Past'' }} Zdolności i moce |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja ' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności czarownic '- jeżeli duch umiera jako czarownica, posiada umiejętności magiczne. |-|Jako heteryk (dawniej)= * Nieśmiertelność - wampiry i heretycy nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. * Szybka regeneracja -złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira i heretyka goją się bardzo szybko. * Nadprzyrodzona szybkość - wampiry oraz heretycy mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. * Nadprzyrodzona siła wampiry i heretycy są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. * Zmysły '-mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. * 'Kontrola emocji - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. * Kontrola snów - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. * Perswazja - wampiry i heretycy mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. * Kły - wampiry oraz heretycy mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. * Zadawanie bólu - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. * Rzucanie zaklęć - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. [[Opętanie|'Opętanie']] - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. * Kontrola nad żywiołami - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. * Telekineza akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. * Sporządzanie eliksirów akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. * Nadzwyczajne dary - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. * Niewidzialność - jest to moc, która sprawia, że jest się niewidocznym dla innych. * Teleportacja - umiejętność przeniesienia się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. * Iluzja umiejętność zniekształcenia widzenia rzeczywistości, co prowadzi do błędnej interpretacji czegoś pod wpływem przypadkowego lub przymusowego zakłócenia zmysłów. * Lewitacja - umiejętność unoszenia osób lub przedmiotów, zwykle jest traktowana jako telekineza, jednak wektor przesunięcia jest nie poziomy a pionowy. Może być nazwana telekinezą żywych Słabości |-|Jako duch (obecnie)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia - '''jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. |-|Jako heteryk (dawniej)= * 'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * 'Werbena ' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. * 'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. * 'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. * 'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. * 'Wyrwanie serca'- na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. * '''Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. * Zaproszenie - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. * Złamanie karku - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. * Linia rodu wampira- wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. * Klątwa łowcy- jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. * Ostrze Papy Tunde - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. * Wysuszenie ciała - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu,ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. * Lekarstwo- stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. *'Cios Mieczem Feniksa'- Zabija wampira|heretyka, a jego dusza zostaje uwieziona wewnątrz Kamienia Feniksa Galeria |-|Sezon 7= |-|Zdjęcia promocyjne= Ciekawostki * Wraz z Mary Louise jest pierwszą parą homoseksualną w serialu * W więziennym wymiarze Nora w kółko czytała poemat "Odpowiedz Nimfy do pasterza" * Jest drugim członkiem Heretyków której nazwisko zostało podane. Pierwsza była Valerie Tulle. * Była na pogrzebie królowej Wiktorii w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Sabat Bliźniąt Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie